Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 3
by strong man
Summary: Ralph had allowed his son and Tech to get married and the two disguise their plans such as adopting a baby and finding a house of their own P.S: The rest of the Loonatics will be attending the wedding along with family and friends
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 3**

**Pairing:**Rev/Tech, Wile/Rip

**Rated**:M

After the long kiss between Rev and Tech, Ralph put his hand on his son's shoulder which made him turn around facing him

Ralph:"Now-that-this-is-settled-lets-go-pick-out-a -suit

Rev nodded and thought that this was a dream come true for him and Tech

The walked on back to the house but Tech grabbed Rev's hand, he turned around

Tech:"Mind if I come...after all"He held his hand and rubbed in ever-so smoothly"this is our weddings

Rev was full of redness to even speak so Tech took it as a yes then looked at Ralph

Ralph:"Only-if-your-perents-are-okay"He replied to him

Tech looked at his mom and dad awaiting their answer

Ralph walked over to his son and gave him a goodbye hug because as you all may know that all birds have to leave the nest, she then cried tears of joy

Ralph:"My son...is finally getting married"He said through his tears then pulled away from him

Tech took it as a yes so he walked up

Rev:"Ready-love?

Tech:"Anytime"He said taking his hand in his and walked to the house, Ralph and Harriet followed behind but Rip was staring at Wile so he gulped and walked over

While he was walking, he didn't even if he was gay or not but it was worth a shot

Wile:"I'll be home in a minute"He said to his parents who departed

Rip walked up to the coyote and greeted himself, Wile greeted back

Ralph sat in the front seat of the car, Rev got in and scooted over so Tech could get in but the coyote was looking at Rip flirting with his half-brother, he smiled that his brother found someone

He got in with Rev while closing the door then Ralph started the car and they were off

Rip had finished with his conversion with him then the coyote walked to the house, the roadrunner went to his house along with his mom

When the three got to the city, Rev was calling Rip to telling that if he ever finds a suit he would let him know then he hung up and sighed

Suddenly, he felt Tech's hand on his shoulder, he turned around and smiled

Tech smiled also then rubbed his hand on his leg but he was stopped by Rev

Tech:"Is something wrong honey?"He said

Rev:"I-was-hoping-we-could..."he said fiddling with his hands

Tech:"Yeah "He said leaning into him

Rev:"You-know...

Tech:"I think I know"He said before going into a passionate kiss with him

It almost looked like he was reading his mind

The coyote pulled him down to the floor on the seat and the two kissed with powerful lust

Tech kissed along his neck while Rev's head was tilted back, he moaned at his soft warm long toung

Ralph looked up at the little mirror in the cornor of his eye and noticed that the two were making love in his car but he just smiled and kept his eyes on the road

He turned the corner, they stopped in front on a restaurant

Tech and Rev got up then wondered why did we stop

Ralph:"Well-you-certainly-can't-have-a-wedding-on- a-empty-stomach-now-can-you?

Rev:"Well-I-am-getting-a-little-hungry"He said holding his growling stomach

Tech:"Well...let go inside then"He said getting out of the car and helping his one true love out

They were about to walk in the restaurant but Tech walked over to Ralph, Rev waited by the pole

Tech:"Ralph...are you coming inside?

Ralph:"Nah...-you-men-have-fun-I'll-eat-at-home"He said looking at him

Tech:"Okey...well see ya soon"He turned and walked into the restaurant while holding his lovers hand

When the door opened, it trigged a bell to ring and a man came up to the two but he was french and saw the roadrunner

Man:"Ah...what a beautiful man you have here"He grabbed and gently his hand then kissed the top light making him giggle

Tech:"Yeah.."He looked at him"He is"He said kissing his lips

Man:"Come...I'll show you to your table"He was walking and the two followed him

The three came to a private one with a rose on the right of the table and a lit candle in the middle all set up for them

Rev:"This-table-is-perfect

Man:"Good choice...I'll get yours menus"He said before walking away

The two two lovely couple sat at opposite sides of the table and talked a little until they heard music coming from somewhere

The songs are made up by Taylor Swift's songs such as "Red, You Belong To Me and Love Story" along with L2's song "Beautiful"

Tech got up from the table and Rev wondered what was he doing

Tech:"Can I have this dance"He pulled out his hand acting like a gentleman

Rev thought about it and it would be nice while they waited for the menus, he took the coyotes hand and pulled up then put his is hand gently on his shoulder

The other male one hand around his waist and pulled the roadrunner close to him

Tech took the lead as a gentleman should and danced as normal as can be

Along with that, he was lifting him up by his waist then placed him down and finally he did a dip

He slowly pulled him up

Rev:"Hey...your good at this"He said pretty amazed

Tech:"Well...I took some dance lessons when I was 26"He said blushing

Rev smiled and thanked him by giving him a kiss on the lips

Pretty soon, the owner came back with the menus in his hands and the two sat back down

Man:"Here are your menus..you lovely couple"He said handing it to them

Tech:"Thanks"He said taking them from his hand then the owner walked away

The two looked through the different foods and in an instant they both found one to their liking, spaghetti

They put the menus down on the table and waited but they just have to tell each other how they gonna live their lives together so Tech started that he'll be the father which ment that he'll have to get a job to pay bills and child support, Rev will be the mother who cleans and take care of their child

It looks like that they had it all planned out

By then, the owner came over and asked if they decided then both of them said yes

Tech:"We'll have the spaghetti

Man:"Ah..Excellent"He said taking up their menus and walking away to prepare the food

The two waited for another 30 minutes until the food arrived

Man:"Ici vous allez"He said sitting two plates down

Tech:"Thank you

The man smiled at him then walked away and started eating

Rev:"Tech...-I-didn't-know-that-you-speak-french

Tech:"Well...I'm not just a genius"He said after swallowing

Rev laughed as if it was a joke which it was, the couple continued eating

**My first chapter of Part 3...I think the next or third one will be the wedding**

**If you have time then Review...oh and hope you enjoyed this**


	2. Time To Tell The World

**This is my second chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 3**

**Pairing:**Rev/Tech, Wile/Rip

**Rated:**M

When the two finished eating and got up, Tech paid the bill which was 25$ and put it of the table then took Rev's hand in his

The two hand in hand went out the door and Tech wondered where was the store at until he saw his soon to be husband tapping his foot a fast paste and pointed up at the sign

Tech looked up at what his boyfriend was pointing to and felt stupid of himself but felt 100% better by Rev's attractive kisses, he kissed back then the roadrunner was about to go inside but the coyote rushed to the door

Tech:"Here you go"He said kindly

Rev smiled as walked by and rubbed his lovers face down in a nice smooth way which brought warm butterflies to his stomach

Tech sighed in loveless as he closed the door behind him, hand in hand...they walked though the store

As they walked, some guys were looking at Revs butt and Tech didn't like it so he scooted his lover closer to him

They searched all around in the clothing aisle and still nothing until Rev found a red bow-tie packed with a tuxedo and Tech found a green bow-tie packed with the same thing

Tech picked it up but saw the price on both 40$ each, he fainted to the floor but Rev caught him

He opened his eyes, saw his lover and smiled then stood up

Tech:"Rev...you saw the prices on the tags right"He said looking worried

Rev:"I-did-but-don't-worry-I-have-80$-in-my-pocket

Tech:"How did..

Rev:"My-mom-gave-me-my-allowance

Tech just smiled, how lucky was he to have such a handsome and wonderful guy like him

The two walked to to the counter and put the suits on the table then the man ran it through the scanner

Man:"That'll be 80$"He said referring to the little rectangled box

Rev pulled out his wallet and pulled out the cash, he gave it to the cashier

Then the man took the money and put it in the register then Tech grabbed the suits and they were walking out of the store

Rev looked around for his father, Tech tapped his shoulder to let him know that he was coming up the road

Ralph stopped right in front of them and rolled down the window

Ralph:"You-got-it?

Rev:"Yes-pop

Tech:"Ma-lady"He said opening the door letting Rev by

He got in on the other side and then Ralph started the car

Ralph:"So...how was dinner?

No reply was answered so he looked at the review mirror and saw them making-out, he smiled

Tech stopped kissing his soon to be husband to tell Ralph to strop by the tower

Ralph:"Anything-for-my-future son-in-law"He said as he made a turn to the destination

It took 47 minutes for them to get there, he found a parking space and parked the car, they couple got out hand in hand they walked

Ralph:"You-want-me-to-come-in?"He said looking at the two out the window

Tech:"That's okay...just wait right here

Rev:"We'll be back soon

The two walked in while Ralph just sat in his car

The automatic door opened as Tech and his lover proceeded in

Ace and Duck were very busy making-out on the couch to even noticed but Lexi and Slam did however

Lexi:"Hey guys...what's up

Tech:"We have great news to tell you"He said smiling

Lexi:"Oh..really...about what?

Rev:"You-and-Slam-might-wanna-sit-down-for-this

Slam and Lexi looked at one another then sat on the couch, the two sat close together

Lexi tapped Ace's shoulder in order for him to stop, they quickly paid attention while sitting like a woman

Tech:"Now that..I have you all's attention...I'll just get to the point

He took Rev's hand and his then said that him and Rev were getting married

When the four heard those words came out his mouth, they cheered and Ace went over to the coyote, sat beside him then and gave him a noggie

Ace:"Tech you big lug you

Tech:"Okay...I get it

Ace stopped to let him up

Lexi:"It's about time you two tied the knot"She said crossing her arms

Slam:"hgdafkytor (I'm so happy for you guys)

Rev:"Aww thanks guys, that really means a lot

Ace:"So..where is the wedding gonna be?

Tech:"We haven't decided yet"Rev rubbed his hand smoothly on Tech's leg"But your all invited

Ace:"Great...when is it?

Tech:"It's tomorrow at 2:30

Rev:"And we already got plans ...first we're going to find a house and adopt us a baby

Tech:"As what Rev said, we also agreed that he'll be the mother and I'll be the father

Ace:"That's fantastic news to hear

Lexi:"But..won't you be scared about the paparazzi being all over you?

Tech:"Scared?..Come on...we fought villeins more terrifying then the paparazzi"He laughed as if it was a joke

Lexi:"I guess your right"She said feeling stupid of herself

Ace:"Hey...why don't you stay here for old times sake...huh

Rev:"I-wish-we-could-but-me-and-Tech-have-to-get-r eady

Tech:"We're really sorry

Ace:"No worries...a wedding is the most important event of all timers

Tech:"Well...we better go...thanks for being so supportive of us"He and his lover got up

Rev:"See-ya-at-the-wedding"He said as they were walking out the door

When the couple was gone, Ace turned to the three and said that they should all freshen up

Slam and Lexi walked to their rooms, Duck waited for his boyfriend to go with him

Ace was quite impressed on how Duck mutured as he grew up and went along with him to what used to be his room it now is their room

**Sorry but I had Tech to not tell all the details...anyway the wedding is in the next chapter so be prepared**


	3. A Bright Future Awaits

**This is my third chapter of Loonatics Unleashed part 3**

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Tech/Rev, Wile/Rip, Ace/Duck

Tech continued opening the door for his husband to and then he himself got in on the other side

Ralph started the car and they drove off to drop Tech off at his house

He now knew very well that his son and his gay love could not be without one another of be apart for a long period of time which is why he wanted his son to move out so he and the coyote could be together for everlasting times and was pretty sure that Tech's mom wanted the same thing after all every parent want their children to be happy

The lovable couple once again were making-out but only until they came to a stop

Tech gave his lover a farewell kiss before getting out of the car and departing to his home with his suit in his hand

Ralph then drove to his own house, Rev in the back seat wondered about what was looking at and how will the wedding go but most of all his life with the coyote will go

He thought that it will go amazingly, excellent, terrific even

They soon made it home, Ralph got out of the car and so did Rev with his suit then they both went inside the house

Ralph:"Rev-why-don't-you-show-Rip-your-suit"He put a hand on his shoulder

Rev nodded and ran upstairs to his room

Ralph smiled before departing to the couch and turned on the T.V then his ex-wife came and offered him some cookies but he refused

Upstairs, Rip and his big brother jumped up and down hugging then sat on the bed

Rip:'I'm so proud of you...your finally getting married...I- I gotta tell dad if we can have a party after the wedding"He said before walking out the door

Rev smiled then laid his red suit on the bed, he decided to take a shower because he wants to look nice of what he wanted all his life, getting married

Rev walked his way to of the room and made it to the bathroom

He turned on the water to his liking and started taking off his cloths

As he waited for it to get hot, he admired his sexy blue body and felt himself getting hard...he was indeed having a wet dream about his true love

Once the water got hot, he got in but was unaware that Tech got in with him also naked

He grabbed the body wash and started to wash all around

Dream Tech looked carefully with his eyes as he let the shop flow though his body

He went up to his back and start pressing his body to his and licking his neck making Rev moan

Note that this is only in his imagination so its not real but I guess that the real Tech is doing exactly what Rev is doing right now, it was like they were connected by destiny or a matter of not leaving each other's side

Meanwhile it was 2:30 already and everything was all set, the location, the wedding cake, decorations, guest and most importantly the bride and groom

Rip, his mom and dad were getting Rev ready as for Wile, his mom and dad that were getting Tech ready but truth to be told, both were really nervous

After the two families were gone, the four loonatics came on and Ace & Duck went to Rev's side and Slam & Lexi went to Tech's

Rev was siting down with his head buried in his hands

Ace:"Rev...don't worry..everything is going to be fine

Rev:"Thats-not-what-I'm-worried-about"He said with tears coming down

Ace:"Then...what's buggen you?"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Rev:"I'm...pregnant"He said turning to Ace

Ace:"What!?...how do you know?"He said very shocked

Rev:"I-got-my-period

Ace:"Well...you said that you wanted to be a mother

Rev:"Yeah..but not like this...how am I going to tell Tech

Ace:"Rev...your taking this hard...you and Tech love each other, even if your pregnant he'll understand

Rev:"Thanks-Ace"He wrapped away his tears and smiled then got up from the chair to hug him then parted

Soon his dad opened the door and told his son that Tech is waiting outside for him then closed the door

Rev:Oh dear...it's time"He said getting up and started walking at the door

He heard his name being called by Ace, he turned around and walked over then the bunny handed him a bouquet of red rose flowers

Rev:"Thanks

Ace:"Your welcome...now get out there"He smiled

Rev smiled as Ace departed to his seat

Meanwhile, the aile was laid out with half of red and half of green and Tech had his fur was patted down all neat, his ears patted down

He was also wearing his suit with the green bow-tie

Sam:"Now just remember son...just breathe in then out and you'll be fine

Tech smiled at his parents then the two walked off to their seats, everyone was seated

The piano was played by Zadavia, she played a wedding song by Jennifer Love Hewitt "I'm Gonna Love You" and she is also the one who sings it

Rev took a deep breath before going out there

Everyone turned their head to the middle to see Rev in his red suit, Tech thought his looked stunning in that

The Roadrunner walked down the aile as he blushed and a little embarrassing but he put his focus on Tech

Duck leaned his head on his boyfriends shoulder and cried...he didn't know it himself but he always cried at weddings, Ace rubbed his back

Rev made it and then the song ended

His dad was the priest and he tried his very best to talk at a normal speed unlike his ex who failed when they first met their son's team

Ralph:"Dearly beloved...we are gathered to today celebrate the married of Rev Roadrunner and Tech E. Coyote in holly matrimony...if anyone objects to these two to not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace

Everyone remained

Ralph:"Do you Rev Runner take Tech E. Coyote as you lawful wedded coyote?

Rev:"I do"He said stocking his cheek

Ralph smiled"And do you Tech. E coyote take Rev Runner as your lawful wedded roadrunner

Tech:"I do

Ralph:"May we have the rings please

Broski who was the former owner of the Pizza place was now the ring barrier and had the rings on a throw pillow

He gave the rings to the groom

Tech:"With this ring, I promise to stay honest"He said as he placed the ring on his finger

Rev:"As do I

Ralph:"You may now kiss the bride

They two kissed very passionately as Tech got him in a dip

A second song "Ever Ever After By Carrie Underwood played in the background

Everyone cheered for the two as Tech carried Rev in his both arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck

The four Loonatics ran up to them and Rev was put down but Duck was taken back by the paparazzi and was caught by Ace

They surrounded them but the couple stood close together like a single stew and all the people from the news channel were talking at once, pointing microphones and flashing cameras at them

Zadavia squeezed trough the crowd and calmed them down

Soon the crowd was silent and Zadavia told them to ask one at a time, she knew this wound happen

One reporter came up to the the two

Man:"How long have you guys been together

Tech:"Well...we started out as friends and partners then when we were teenagers...things got a little complicated but before our last battle as we were all adults Rev here said that he loved me then right after I confirmed my love for him

The man wrote down his information on his notepad then a female came up and asked Rev

Female:"After you conformed your love to Tech...how will this put a reaction to the rest of the loonatics?

Rev:"We-are-a-team-and-we-support-one-another-in-e very-way-whatever-we-decide

The female wrote down the information as well then it was time for cake

The two lovely couple went to the table and Tech offered to cut the cake into 20 pieces and then the people sat down and ate

Tech like all grooms do is placed frosting on his husbands beak, Rev just laughed and did the same to him

They both had a great time but were unaware that the rest were looking at them

Ace:"You know..Lexi...I always thought that they would make good couple

Lexi:"Yeah...kinda like when you and me were together

Ace:"Lexi...I thought we agreed to never talk about that again and besides that was 4 years ago"He said looking at his ex

Lexi:"I know but I just miss the old days

Ace:"Lexi...let me tell you something"He turned his whole body towards her

Lexi:"What is it...Ace?

Ace:"They say that if you change the past, the timeline can create a reaction in the future

Lexi:"Of course

Ace:"Well...you and me had a great run but it's time for me to move on like I did with carrots all the time and cross-dressing

Lexi:"What about saying"What's up doc?"She said crossing her arms

Ace:"That was only one time and I promised myself to never do those things again...you see where I'm getting at now

Lexi:"Sure

Both bunnies heard the crowd of people from behind and saw Tech and Rev in a carriage readying to leave

Everyone said goodbye including the parents and the four loonatics

As they rode on Tech told the driver to stop

Rev:"What is it...Tech"He said laying his head on his chest

The two saw Rip and Wile making-out against a tree

Rev:"Rip

He stopped and looked at his brother

Rev:"Come on...get in here

Rip:"I get to go with you?

Tech:"Of course...your my family now

Rip:"But what about Wile

Wile:"Oh...I couldn't

Go on honey"Said a voice

He turned around and saw his mom and dad and went to hug them

Sam:"After you guys left...we talked to Ralph and Harriet ten we agreed that you and Rip should be together

Rip:"You mean it?

Sam:"Ralph also said that there was some trouble for Tech and Rev's relationship and we don't want that to happen to you or Rip

Wile smiled and hugged both parents then parted

Ralph:"Take care...son"He said as Sam put his furry hands on his shoulders

Wile got in the carriage and waved goodbye as the driver continued on

His parents waved back before heading back

**I just think this song will be perfect for any wedding..what do you think?...wel...anyway Tech and Rev finally got married and are now looking for a house along with Rip and Wile...oh and I might've fast forwarded to the wedding a little...I'd tought I let you guys know about that **


End file.
